The Things I Cannot Hide TDA
by Koromaru-chan91
Summary: Chris McLane has always been an overshadowed character and mostly pinned as obnoxious. All that ego has to be hiding something right? I try to make Chris as humane as possible, give him soft side and stuff. ChrisXGwen rated M later on...sex!
1. Strawberry Vodka

DICSCLAIMER CHARACS NOT MINEEEEEE

The cool breeze of the fan tickled his face as he stared deeply at the wall. Loneliness was swarmed around him accompanied by some lust. He sat up unable to sleep, cradling his face in his hands he sighed softly "UGH! This is SOOO annoying! Not to mention wrong…" the form lifted from the down mattress and shuffled its way to the kitchen. Cups clinked together as he searched the cabinets for something he finally chuckled as he produced a bottle of Strawberry Vodka from behind a stack of dishes.

He then became slightly discontent "She wouldn't be old enough to drink this…but knowing her she probably has already" he shook his handsome head of jet locks "C'mon Chris! Pull yourself together!"

Chris had to admit that that damn teen had grown on him ever since the beginning of the damn show. But hey he was getting paid well and…damn he was beefcake. If anything it just boosted his rep with the ladies, getting paid to look good was the best. _But_ he thought _things would get dangerous if I got __**involved**__ with them_. "UGH! Chris you need your beauty sleep!!!" he took a swig and placed it on the nightstand. Big day tomorrow…he had some odd jobs lined up for those teens! He chuckled evilly.

"This is sooo annoying!" Heathers high-pitched shriek came from the girls' trailer. "Shuttup girl its only 5 in da mornin' damn" LaShawna snapped groggily. Bridget and the others were collecting themselves and getting ready, some light conversation drifting between them. "So Gwen have you gone all the way yet?" Lindsay asked eagerly. Gwen cringed "Lindsay like I said last night…" "Naw my homegirl is still a virgin!" LaShawna interjected slapping Gwen on the arm.

"LASHAWNA!!!" she exclaimed.

"What girl? Nowadays that something you should be proud of. Unlike a certain hoochie…"

Heather scoffed while affixing her wig. Beth thought of something for the first time and asked "Heather if you're rich and everything how come you kept the mullet wig from the first season?" Heather crossed her arms "Well hell like I know! Ask the writers…"

"WILL ALL CAMPERS PLEASE COME OUT HERE ALREADY!!!!!" Chris' magnified voice rang from outside.

The guys dragged themselves out after a night of partying hard. Now that Owen was gone they had more room to move…A LOT more room. So they spent the night moshing in the empty space leaving a scared Harold on his bunk.

"Mornin' Grips and Gaffers! Today's challenge will be based on actors' career!" Chris sat in a director's chair holding a megaphone and a soy latte.

"Oh yay! Like the dressing rooms, tours, parties and glamour?" Lindsay clapped her hands giddily.

"You didn't let me finish…"jeez she's so dumb "I was GOING to say before I was rudely interrupted…" Chris shot a glance at the blonde "…that you'll be doing the part of an actors career where it DIES! Ha ha…"

"So what? Are we supposed to become addicts or sumthin'?" Duncan asked coolly. "That's something the viewers would've expected you to say" Harold commented meekly. "You think you're smart? I should fu-"Duncan started.

"AS I WAS SAYING!!!" Chris yelled into the megaphone. He waited until the groans ceased and the blood stopped leaking from their ears. "Today you're going to do the jobs that all ex-celebrities get when the fail…and the best thing is you get them at random! Chef!"

The big brutal Chef stalked out mumbling something about ridiculous severance pay and union rules. "Listen up fools! All ya have to do is pick a slip of paper from this hat, whatever you get is what you get…GET IT." He held out a beanie that suspiciously looked a lot like the one Ezekiel used to wear…Chris smiled haughtily "The team whose members complete the most jobs thoroughly win and whoever loses gets to clean Chefs shoes!"

"Dude that's rank!" Duncan grimaced and Trent nodded in agreement. DJ got a queasy look and hid his face. "Man we simply MUST win this time or we will be forever shamed" Justin sighed. "Anything for you Justin…" Beth drooled clasping her hands together in admiration. "I know Beth, I know…" he smoothed his deliciously coffee hair back so he could reveal more of his perfect face. Chris glared, a little annoyed at the fact they weren't really paying attention. After a while of more pointless chit-chat they finally got down to it and began withdrawing their papers. Almost simultaneously it was a collection of:

"What does this mean?" "The hell I am!" "Who the heel do they think I am?!" "Does this shade look good on me?" "Shuttup Lindsay!" "Is this even legal?"

"Poopsicles" 'Fuck yeah!" "Damn it all to hell" "Cha I should've gotten a ninja…"

Gwen stared in disbelief at her piece of paper while commotion rang around her. When others glanced at her paper they shied away. "Hey babe what did you get?" Trent looked over her shoulder. "A-A maid…" she answered sadly. "What's so bad about that? You'll get to wear one of those sexy maid outfits…yum" Trent nibbled at her earlobe. She barely felt the tingle at her ear "But…it's a maid for…Chris…" she gulped. NO ONE like the host, not even Dj…and he liked everybody.

"Alright Killer Grips show me what you got" Chris settled himself in and prepared to be amused. First up was team captain Trent, which –oddly enough- gave his stomach a knot. "I got uh- soup kitchen aid?" "HA! A woman's job!' Duncan snorted. He was sure though, somewhere out there Courtney wanted to pummel his image on TV. "Grrr…" Trent loped back to the rest of his team. They came in order like this:

Justin- Garbage Man

Beth- Hair Stylist

Dj- Game reserve attendant

Lindsay- Stripper (writers allowed it for some unknown reason)

Geoff- Plumber

Heather- One of those people who advertise skin rash cream and other embarrassing oopsies

Bridget- Work-out video instructor

Duncan- Calvin Klein underwear model

Harold- Fluffer (He had no idea what that was)

LaShawna- Cashier at American Eagle

Chris rolled around on the floor with tears streaming from his eyes "This is hilarious! Even better when you asked for a raise!" he kicked his legs up in the air and he laughed wildly. Chef only retorted with a grunt. _Ima gonna get you one day white boy_…he thought. "Alright…" he wiped a few tears from his eyes "…that leaves team captain Gwen. Ha…"

Gwen looked down sheepishly at her hands. "I'm supposed to a maid…at your house…" Immediately there was an eruption of laughter and pointing. "And thought MINE was bad…yo I feel bad for you…" Duncan managed to choke out. "Yo girl you better do whatever it takes to win this challenge" LaShawna giggled out.

No one noticed the almost serious expression on their hosts face. _I had intended that to be a joke…what were the chances that she would get it? Of all people…and now she's gonna be in MY house…Chris…man…smooth move…_


	2. Glint in the Mirror

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!! THEY BELONG TO CN AND WHOEVER REALLY MADE THEM

Gwen nervously pulled a pair of stocking over her slender pale legs. She already wore the outfit that was for some reason designed for a guy. For which reason she didn't want to know but she DID know it was being borrowed from Chef. LaShawna had come up with the trick of tying a scarf around Gwen's midsection to make sure it didn't slide off, the top part they couldn't do much for but Gwen wasn't too worried. It wasn't like she had a huge set of breasts like LaShawna or Lindsay, but they weren't exactly petite either. "This is going to be such a pain in my ass" she groaned "he'll probably be like 'Scrub that' or 'Wash this'" LaShawna clucked her tongue "Baby don't think like that. Besides…"she edged closer "This will be a benefit for the team…" Gwen pulled back and stared at her in horror "You aren't suggesting…" she mumbled. LaShawna chuckled and stood back, affixing the little maid hat on Gwen. Then with a flourish she said "TA-DA! Instant dick magnet!"

Trent stood outside the trailer waiting expectantly. After all he had said that he wanted to see her in that outfit. "Wow…you look…" Trent was at a loss for words. "What? Sexy? Hot? Anything but beautiful?" she remarked quite snidely. "Whoa what's with the attitude?" Trent wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sorry Trent…"she planted a soft kiss on his lips "…I'm a little uneasy about this maid business…I'd rather be dishing out food in a dingy place…" she sighed. Trent thought a bit, scratching the scarf wrapped around his head. He knew Gwen never liked being controlled or obeying orders, but something else was bothering her. "Gwen is something else up?" he stared into her eye-lined eyes. She shook her head and then patted the area right above Trent's crotch and smiled "The apron makes it seem bigger hmm?" Trent growled "Who says it's the apron?"

Before he could kiss her the whistle went off, which meant they were all supposed to report to their respective jobs.

When Chris opened the door to his new maid it felt like he had just made a pact with the devil. He couldn't help but let his eyes travel across her petite frame and smooth skin. The _things I could do to her… the feelings I would give…if only_… 'You're late and it's only your first day!!" he yelled "What's with you teens nowadays?" he made way to let her in. Gwen rolled her eyes and looked around "It isn't that messy here at all…what am I supposed to do exactly?"

Confessional: "Yeah…this maid business was already not working…I mean I could've sworn he was checking me out at the door!"

"CLEAN DUH!!!" he shoved her into his bathroom and closed the door before her scream escaped. "Haha! Who has time to clean their own bathrooms these days?" he chuckled.

Justin wasn't having too much of a hard time at work. The other workers constantly stared at his beauty so they didn't really have enough brain function to give orders. Yet Justin could swear that even the garbage was staring at him. "Damn…I'm sexy!!!" Meanwhile Harold finally figured out what the heck a "Fluffer" was and was having the time of his life. While filming for the video Bridget held the males' attention as they watched her ass flex.

Duncan didn't think his job was THAT bad anymore; he enjoyed the compliments he was getting about his physique, even if it was by a gay photographer. And DAMN did these briefs feel soft!

The hunters had all gathered to see Dj sitting in a corner sucking his thumb and cradling the dead body of a freshly killed deer. "Naw…ma…wake up cutie…" he repeated over and over. LaShawna wasn't having much fun on her end. _Damn white ass motherfuckers comin' in here and buying ripped fucking jeans fo' like 60 dollars…stupid crackers…_she thought while ringing up a brunettes $500 purchase.

_Slop. Slop_. The food dripped onto the plates as one-by-one Trent served the homeless. His eyes were glazed over and distant. He was thinking…no DAYDREAMING about Gwen. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize he was scooping up air. Lights flashed and a beat pulsed throughout the neon room. Lindsay had never felt more in place, taking her clothes off and brushing her breasts up against a guy she never knew.

There came a part when, bending down, a man had caught her already erect nipple in his mouth and suckled catching her off-guard. It was so unexpected that she wet herself and was laughed off-stage.

Honestly I don't really feel like covering the others…so…yeah.

It was like she was trapped in a dimension of crap and more crap. The bathroom looked like it hadn't been cleaned in ages, the time before she was even conceived. Her main concern was those weird dry stains on the sink and mirror. She leaned closer and scratched some off with her fingernail. It looked familiar but then she remembered _Im not_ _a damn detective…fuck it…_Gwen scrubbed with all her might until she couldn't anymore, and by that time the spots were long gone.

Chris sat on his modern black couch resting his head against his hand. He was lost in thought and compromise. _I want…what do I want? I want Gwen…but off all the people why her? Why…_He didn't hear the bathroom door open and the soft click of heels. _Chris…Chris…Chris_…"Chris!" Gwen looked down at him strangely. He blinked several times and looked up at her "Oh…Gwen…" he couldn't even muster his usually cocky grin. "You can go now…tomorrow you'll work on the rest of the house…" he absently opened the front door to let her out. "Good night then…" she whispered nervously before leaving. "Yeah…night…" Thank god the camera guys left already.

While walking home Gwen heard grunts from behind some trees, she didn't really want to know what was there so she kept walking.

Bridget was pinned against the ground shirt open and legs wrapped around Geoff's waist. He pounded into her mercilessly, making her breasts bounce with each thrust, harder and harder. His brow was beaded with sweat and the excursion was getting tiring, but he went faster and harder. "Oh! Oh! Oh! G-Geoff…go go go!" she gasped between thrusts.

Gwen shook her head. That was all TOO clear! "Crap this place is bad…" she sighed.

Confessional: Geoff- "Hey brah, not's my fault you gotta stumble in on my business!"


	3. Use and Reused

**DICLAIMER THIS CHARACS ARENT MINE BLARGGGGHHHHH**

Heather stood with her hands on her hips and a rude look on her face "OK! Someone tell me WHAT THE HELL is this?" Gwen opened her groggy eyes and yawned "Shit Heather…what the hell…" she turned over and pulled her Corpse Bride sheet over her. "SOMEONE thought it was funny and left me this!" she shoved something into Lindsay's face. "Is this a uh…love letter?" the blonde read the contents of it "WOW I've never gotten anything THIS bad in a letter…" she handed it over to Bridget. Bridget smiled and read aloud, Gwen shifted in her blankets to hear well:

"_To little Hottie,_

_I can see that your tight Asian-ass is always scoping me down. Damn baby if you want it come n getit! I hope you are ready to take it big cus' damn girl I'll tear you apart! _

_XOXOXO"_

Laughter rang out through the trailer as Heather turned many shades of red "Shuttit!" she snatched it back. LaShawna yawned "You are damn lucky it's our day off Heather…" she sat up in her purple lace bra and underwear. Everyone lay back in their beds when LaShawna left to shower. "DOES NO ONE CARE???" Heather yelled.

Duncan lay in bed playing with his DS, well someone's DS, but hey it was free. For some reason it was awfully quiet so he tried to strike up a conversation "SO! Men! How are we doing in the love department…?" The first response was from Geoff who said "Brah it couldn't be better…Bridge is just so…so…" "Horny?" Duncan laughed. Trent hadn't said anything so that worried Duncan a little bit. That guy was always going on about his 'nine' this and 'nine' that. How Gwen was his dream girl and how he couldn't wait to… "Trent man, is everything alright?" Duncan asked suspiciously. Trent shrugged "Dude…its Gwen…I don't know…" he breathed out. "What? Gwen isn't cheating is she?" Harold fluffed his pillow.

"Nah geek-wad, Gwen wouldn't do something like that." Duncan shook his head.

"Nuh uh Gwen isn't like other females, she's super sweet." Dj interjected while re-arranging his stuffed animals. He was making sure his larger ones weren't consuming the space of the smaller animals, and that they all had equal space.

"Back to the problem. What's up with her?" Duncan asked honestly. Gwen was a great friend to him and they knew each other well. He would never think she would do something like that…but then again…Courtney had. Whatever.

Trent shrugged. "She seems pre-occupied with something…like her job…but she doesn't want to mention it or anything!" he leaned back into his bunk and stared at the ceiling "Maybe im overreacting?" Harold coughed a bit and said "Take it from a guy who knows his boundaries and what makes a woman tick" he straightened up " they most likely wont tell unless appeased or otherwise. Half the time it's actually not a big deal…like a broken nail or something…"

"You are SUCH A DOOFUS!!!" Duncan said exasperated.

"Don't call him that! Besides where's your story?" Dj finally finished and sat on the floor with his knees crossed. A few more 'pings' came from the DS before it was chucked across the room into an alternate universe. "Tch" he inspected his bracelets. "Yeah c'mon! We told you ours!" Geoff chided. Duncan still didn't reply, instead he turned over and glared angrily at the wall. The guys got impatient eventually and lost attention. After a few minutes Duncan thought he was in the clear until Justin spoke up "Tough guy doesn't want to speak because he got dumped hardcore."

"Hardcore?" Trent stopped tuning his guitar.

"Yep, our friend here not only got dumped by that stuck-up know-it-all but also humiliated and laughed at" Justin spoke smoothly. He sat back enjoying the attention he was getting.

"Uh…how do YOU know?" Harold's nasally voice came from the top bunk. Justin applied Chap Stick and then said, almost nonchalantly "It was posted on YouTube friend."

A groan escaped from Duncan as he covered his face with the pillow. They all backed up when they could hear a stream of curse words barrage into the pillow, muffling most of them.

He was proud. He liked the way he carried himself around her, not the arrogant TV show host she knew but an actual human being. As he brushed back his soft black hair he chuckled with amusement. The first time he had actually spoken to Gwen with any air of equality shocked her, her already big brown eyes somehow widened with interest. _And how are you today? Fine, thanks? Hey loosen up its not like im gonna bite or anything ha ha! Hmm….she chuckled I see…_

Gwen gradually did less and less work. Most of her time was spent chatting with Chris about almost nothing and at the same time everything. At times she would tell a story about her boyfriend and almost always –Gwen noted- Chris had a sour face. Gwen knew if she could manage to get even A LITTLE close to her host it would increase her chances big time. LaShawna had said "Use what you got to get what you want, plain and simple honey." Gwen believed her. If that's what it took to get that money, then so help her she'll do it.

On this particular afternoon Chris was busy, so Gwen took it upon herself to do some actual cleaning. The parts she always found messy were the bathrooms, sometimes the bedroom and the kitchen. She liked to stay away from the bedroom, it was weird to work in a room where your employer undressed slept and who-knows-what else. The bedroom bath was always the dirtiest so she chose it first. White tile with light green veins covered the floor while pale green wallpaper completed it. Something that delighted her was the sink. It was beautiful in its simplicity, an elongated spout with an elegant turn at the end and two handle shaped faucets, sterling silver of course. The mirror above it was huge; she could see all sides of her face at once. _Something big to stroke his big ego_ Gwen thought.

The main problem with the bathroom was the dried up stains. They came off easily but there were so many. To delay the labor of cleaning up more of these pesky little stains, Gwen stared into the mirror. Noticing something she leaned in closer. She leaned so close that her nose brushed against it, withdrawing back she felt the surface of the cool glass. "I could've sworn I saw…ouch!" she yanked back her hand and looked down at the little pricks of blood forming on her fingertips. "I knew the freakin' thing was broken!" biting her bottom lip she reached over to grab a towel. At that moment a small drip escaped from her hand and landed into the sink, along with the stains. Gwen stuck her finger in her mouth as she gazed into the basin beneath her, when reality struck she almost bit her own finger off. _It's blood! I-Its dried up blood!_

Moments later she slowed her heart rate down enough so she could think clearly. _Ok. Maybe he gets a nosebleed at night or something, lots of them…does he take meds for that? I mean that's A LOT of blood…lemme see. _She gripped the middle pane and tugged slightly, she feared it would creak so she opened it little by little. Inside were bottles and bottles of pills, some she never even heard of. But from what Gwen could discern, most of them were pain pills or sleeping aids. A glint of metal caught her eye; she reached to grab it-

"Gwen?" Chris' voice came from the front door. She jumped and closed the cabinet "Hold on!" Gwen made her way quickly out the bath and then bedroom, meeting Chris in the living room. "Hey! Why are you so out of breath? Cleaning too hard of a job for ya'?" he chuckled. Gwen had scared herself silly so her only response was a nod. "Listen…" he sat on the couch "The challenge ends tomorrow, judges didn't think it was our best one but I thought it was funny to see teens do some actual work! Ha" he smiled.

Confessional: "Right. If he only knew the work I had been doing…douche"

"So which side is gonna win?" Gwen sat by his side. He fidgeted and hesitated a bit until the camera guys were packed up and gone. "Ha…I can't say" Chris looked around. "On your team Duncan is really picking up the fame, LaShawna brought it down a few points for assaulting a customer…Trents' team is doing damn well." _That's not good_ Gwen realized _his team won last time and we…well we haven't exactly been up to par._

"_Use what you got to get what you want"_


	4. Vendetta Prt1

TDI OR TDA DOESN'T BELONG TO MEH

Popping bulbs, flashing lights, cheering fans and applause. Back then that's all he needed. Being in the top 40 of Hottest Celebrities and raking in over a million dollars were accomplishments. That and of course the woman who accompanied him down the red carpet; Vendetta Marseille. Her platinum long hair, crystalline eyes and supple lips all contributed to a body to kill for.

Vendetta was his and the whole glamour community knew it.

"McLane! Chris McLane!" an eager reporter yelled practically in his face. "DUDE, personal space mean anything?" The paparazzi obviously did not know the meaning of that word so they pressed on "Is it true that you and Vendetta are engaged???"

"NO who told you that?" Chris pushed them out of his way and tried his best to swim through the crowd into his Corvette. "Really people!" he yelled before driving off. Checking his reflection in the rearview mirror he grinned. God I love my life! And everyone loves me! Yay me!

An hour or so later he pulled into the driveway of his mansion. Chris sat back to admire the inky blackness of the night sky, he enjoyed how the stars decided to shine through…like they knew they shouldn't be covered. Suddenly excitement clutched him; Vendetta was waiting for him inside probably just as excited. He jumped out the car and walked briskly to the door, before his hand even touched the handle it was thrown open. An escaped demon form hell looked down upon him with hells fury and painful wrath. "V-Vendetta! What's wrong?" he stammered. "Come la sfida voi lo imbarazza sulla TV! Che cosa e venuto sopra voi?!" she screeched angrily.

"Babes, you know I don't know what the heck your saying! The efforts cute though" Chris said while squeezing past into the foyer to quickly deposit his keys in a bowl and stride into the kitchen. He noted that the TV in the other room had the volume turned up so loud he could barely discern what they were saying. "Vendetta honey, aren't you going to blow your ears out?" Chris swung around only to meet her face-to-face. "I said McLane, how dare you embarrass me like that on the TV?! What came over you?!" she landed a smack square on his arm. "Vendetta if you keep hitting me you'll bruise me…and I wont like it" Chris gripped her wrist firmly.

Tears formed in her eyes and she stared up into his own cold ones. "Why would you say you aren't going to marry me? Why on the TV?" her lip trembled. Chris looked her over strangely and let go. He preffered not to answer that and instead went to go journey for a bottle opener. "Why aren't you answering me Chris?" she asked weakly, tears quietly streaming down her face. No words came from him, no response besides the 'pop' of cap and a low 'fizz'. The room remained utterly quiet, so silent it felt like a heavy fog descended upon them. A choking blanket that held their insecurities and differences at mercy, but Chris wasn't one to give in. "Chris…please…" a soft delicate hand pressed his shoulder. "We've gone over this many times Vendetta…" his voice almost sounded cold. _I'm tired of the same thing all the time…the same question the same response the same attitude…_

"Vendetta I don't want to marry you, we aren't engaged and probably wont ever be, I don't want a family and I definitely don't want kids, if you don't like it…then oh well" all the words he had spoken felt like lead on her heart, to Vendetta it felt like these words had been recited countless times in his head. Like he was preparing himself for this, like he knew. "You do not mean that…we love each other no? You told me that you loved me!" Vendettas' voice was uneasy, completely weary. Once again nothing came from him. Chris pushed past her with drink firmly in hand and left to his room, shutting the door loudly behind him.

He closed his eyes as he heard her raise her voice pleadingly "YOU STILL LOVE ME RIGHT?"


	5. Vendetta Prt2

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN TDI NOR TDA….but I wish I did…lol

"_SUPERMODEL_ _VENDETTA MARSEILLE FOUND DEAD IN DRESSING ROOM"_

**Sirens.**

_Bu-bump._

_Bu-bump._

_Bu-bump._

"_REPORTS SHOW HOMICIDE CASE"_

"_FAMILY AND FRIENDS OF MARSEILLE ARE DEVESTATED BY BRUTAL MUTILATION"_

"_MURDERER AT LARGE"_

The funeral was a beautiful one. Her family –though poor- spared no expense preparing a procession so beauteous it compared only to the one being mourned. Chris had offered to pay for everything but they refused, they knew the tears he had caused. The night the fight had broken out Vendetta had called her mother in distress, blubbering words he didn't understand. That had only been a week ago.

"She loved you very much…" an elderly approached him. Sad eyes peered at Chris through small spectacles. It was Vendettas' _nonna, _her grandmother. Besides the late Vendetta, her grandmother was the only other family member he liked. Seeing her this way made Chris even more grief-stricken. "Yeah…I know…" he replied solemnly. _Roses…white roses…as innocent and beautiful as Vendetta_…the thought crossed his mind as he observed the blanket of flowers covering her casket. Slips of dark mahogany peeked past the soft petals, sourly reminding him how the most virtuous of things could hide something so…morose.

As Chris lay in bed the very same night, all he could think about was: _why? Why her and why now? Why by another's hand? Why?_

The information disclosed to the family from the police had been this:

"The_ murderer had somehow snuck onto the premises, probably being a staffer no one noticed. The murderer hid in her dressing room and waiting an hour or so for Vendetta to return from an interview. Upon her return he/she attacked her from behind. Bruises were found along her arms and chest suggesting the attacker beat her first. They found dark bruises on her neck and during autopsy concluded she had been beaten and strangled to death. No clues were found_…"

******

Weeks passed.

All the directors commented on how Chris McLanes' acting was now only half-assed. Tabloids screamed rumors of him retiring, new affairs, possible projects, lies. It finally got so bad that no one wanted to hire him anymore. Chris got no parts in any upcoming films for fear of ill fame and bad credit. His house became repossessed; he sold every car and every asset. In a year he became worthless…a has-been.

******

"MCLANE RISES AGAIN! FORMER STAR TO HEAD REALITY SHOW!"

"CHRIS MCLANE RECOVERS FROM DEPRESSION, PROJECTS ON THE WAY"

**Lights.**

**Cheers.**

_**Crying.**_

**Paparazzi.**

**Interviews.**

_**Death.**_

**Chris.**

Chris raised his hands to salute both old and new fans, embracing their cheers and applause like long forgotten brandy. The wines of stardom had a scent so intoxicating and once a sip was taken you were poisoned. A new man was born, a new persona of hard and cold facts. Emotions ruined his life so he shut them out, love tore him, and so it held no vicious power over him anymore. Lights shone down upon the podium where it set the shine of his hair ablaze, the dark blue of his eyes sparkle and his trademark cocky grin dazzled.

By his side stood a large black man who –to his understanding- was to be his right-hand man and DID NOT want to be here. No one really knew his name, so they called him Chef Hatchet. Chef also doubled (or tripled???) as his bodyguard. Chef whispered through clenched teeth "Will ya start this damn show already???"

"What and deprive them of me and my awesome-ness? Ha! Naw im just kidding!" Chris chuckled and slapped him on the back. Chris fixed the black lapel of his brand new tux, making sure everyone could see the silver chain and ring on his neck. _This is for me…this is for you…I promise ill make it up someway…but I wont allow you to be forgotten_…Chris absent-mindedly fingered the ring on his chain.

"Now presenting the host of TV's new and hottest reality show…Chris McLane!" was announced.

"Thanks! Thank you! Alright!" his smile couldn't get any wider. "I'm sorry for leaving my adoring fans panting for more…but…im back! Hehheh…"

"The new show will be based in the outdoorsy Canadian forest. Twenty teens will be handpicked to survive and defeat challenges in order to win 100 thousand dollars!!! They will be placed on a small island off the coast of the mainland and stay in a summer-camp like habitat, simply named "Camp Wawanakwa". Chris paused for effect knowing everyone was just eating it up. "The teens will be split up into two teams both competing for the prize, the losing team of the challenges will vote a camper off, eventually they must fight amongst themselves."

Chef grunted by his side. "Master Chef will be the cook and co-host kind of…moving on!" Chris chided. "More importantly I will be hosting!!!" the crowd became more rowdy, a part yelled his name. they wanted him, needed him…it was wrong if he didn't give them what they should have… "Soon we will bring you the best in television reality, choc full of teenage hormones, teen drama, total chaos…and all on one small island!" he chuckled. Chef groaned with annoyance "Get on with it damn…"

He cleared his throat. "So, by my suggestion it will aptly be named…" He felt the people hold their breaths, scared that one sound would ruin the suspense.

"TOTAL…DRAMA…ISLAND!!!"


	6. A Thorn in My Heart

TDA NOT MINE NOR TDI BLAH

A/N: lol this is my first note-thing…um so yeah I skipped ahead a few episodes in TDA cuz I was an eager beaver…if I spoil anything im truly sorry!!!

Sometimes life's hardships hit us at the most unexpected of times, and for Duncan it was one of those times. He sat, with hands folded, on the small steps leading to the boys' trailer. He was thinking about Courtney…what she would be doing then…where she was but more importantly who she was with. Duncan cringed at the thought of some…some…some rich prick wrapping his manicured paws around her.

"Fucking YouTube pricks…" he spat to the side. All anyone saw in that video were the things that made her look bad, truthfully it was his entire fault. Though she was the one to break up with him he was the one who stoked it. Days before he had partied like crazy and got a bit too drunk and ended up sleeping somewhere else with someone else. In all his efforts he had tried to keep it covered not to protect him, but Courtney. Underneath her harsh and mean shell there was a girl like any other, and he was determined to protect it.

"Someone looks a tad bit depressed…" Gwen spoke. He looked up to see an exhausted Gwen with disheveled hair and stress lines. Duncan shrugged then moved over a bit so she could sit. "Thinking about Courtney huh?" she asked kindly. With his face cupped in upraised hands and arms propped on knees he replied "Yeah…is it that obvious?" Gwen nibbled her bottom lip wondering what to say, but he made the decision for her. "I miss her Gwen, I really do…"

"Then speak to her" she replied sitting back.

"No"

"Why not?"

"She hates me…" Duncan sighed.

Gwen observed him. Sure Courtney was ill=tempered and sometimes rude but she still meant a lot to her friend. She knew how much they loved each other and how neither admitted it. Courtney was strong but Duncan was stronger, maybe Duncan didn't know that anymore. "She doesn't hate you, she's just hurt…"

Duncan closed his eyes thinking about it.

*****

"Duncan we have to talk" Courtney commanded.

It had been a lazy afternoon and all he really wanted to do was chill on the rooftops with his friends and Courtney. This day of all days his friends had decided to chat about the party and its aftermath, filling Courtney in about the antics. One particular friend, a guy to be exact let it slip about Duncan's' drinking, whether on purpose or accident Duncan didn't know. Duncan himself had been relaxing on a "borrowed" lawn chair when his girl came over with this statement.

"Yeah babes, shoot away" his eyes remained closed.

"Drake tells me you were drinking again…"her tone was odd this time around.

Every time beforehand she had treated his drinking pattern as an annoyance, not a problem. This time it sounded serious, yet instead he said:

"Yeah and? I do it all the time." Duncan scoffed.

"I wasn't finished Duncan!" she yelled "he also said that you left…with some other girl and that he tried calling you later but you weren't home…where were you…?" the last part sounded desperate like she actually didn't want to know.

*****

"It was Drake!" Duncan yelled smacking himself in the forehead.

Confessional: Duncan- "Honestly I don't know why I didn't figure that out much earlier…I mean the prick always wanted my girl…dammit…"

Gwen jumped back at the sudden outburst. "Drake…?" she questioned. Duncan groaned in annoyance "An asshole friend of mine, he's the one who posted it on YouTube, it had to be him since he was there and he sold me out" Gwen nodded. She recalled the night where Duncan had called her in…well…tears. He had grieved over his mistake and had begged for advice; the best she could give was to ignore the entire thing. Then once again Duncan called, all in a frenzy about Courtney finding out and breaking up with him. She had gone through that with him too. Gwen thought deeply as she watched Duncan beat himself up mentally. "Call Courtney" she whispered.

All at once things became quiet and he stared at her intensely. _Is she serious? Doesn't she think?_

"Honestly Duncan if you miss her so goddamn much then call her and explain yourself" the strain of a hard days work was finally taking its toll. Exhaustion and fatigue hit Gwen hard. Her work, the challenge, the show, Trent and reoccurring dreams about Chris combined together to deliver its lethal punch and Gwen passed out cold.

"Gwen? Gwen..?Gwen!!!" Duncan rushed to the side of his exhausted friend. The last thing he needed was to have the closest person to a sister pass out on him or worse…die. "GWEN" Duncan shook her, slightly horrified at the sight of her lolling head. Duncan had never in his life been in a situation quite like this. Sure people had passed out around him because of drinking, but he knew the cause: drinking. This time he had no idea, she had just collapsed in mid-sentence and not woken up. "Dammit Gwen this had better be a joke or I'll kill you!" immediately he wished he had thought that out more thoroughly as the idea settled in his mind.

God I lost Courtney…don't take Gwen too. What the hell am I gonna do now? Shit…im scared…I really am…why doesn't she respond?

Duncan whirled around and pointed at the camera man. "Yo asshole! don't just stand there! Get some fucking help you retard!" Duncan yelled. The man began to speak "I'm not supposed to interfere…" "I WILL INTERFERE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET GODDAMN HELP!!!" Duncan roared.

The camera fell to the floor and gravel plucked against the viewfinder as the man scrambled away in fear. It tried to auto-focus on Gwen's' –if possible- paler face. It couldn't because it was also trying to focus on Duncan, who moved around constantly deciding whether or not moving Gwen was a good idea.

Confessional: Duncan- *looks pale and frightened*


	7. Authors Note my peeps

A/N-

Since its been AWHILE since I'd been on this site (6 years about) I am a bit lost about a few things.

There now are new terms. I feel like an old coot saying this but I don't know a lot of this new lingo! I would be very happy if someone filled me in!

Also I don't want to be a review whore or anything like that but it would be greatly appreciated. The power of the awesome review fuels an author to go farther ya know? Im not saying do it or else…im saying it would be a nice treat for me!

Whats?:

Smut

Slash

And etc.?


	8. The Challenge

_Duncan: "Chef you aren't a doctor…!"_

_Chef: "Shuttup, ever heard of a low-budget production???"_

_Trent: "My god no…Gwen…c'mon baby wake up!"_

_Lindsay: "Why are they putting her on a stretcher?"_

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

Someone was holding her hand; it was very comforting and warm and enclosed her small palm almost entirely. Whoever it was –probably Trent- ran his thumb along her wrist in a nervous pattern, she was touched deeply. Trent was so worried about her…so troubled about her health. Gwen wanted to speak to him, to say it was going to be alright but she couldn't.

When she opened her eyes everything was distorted, the only thing she could make out were blurred colors. Sure enough Gwen recognized a manly physique and black hair…Trent.

"I'm alright…just tired…" she managed.

His words reached her ears only in bits and pieces. "Sor…work…my fault…forgive…Gwen…" it didn't sound like her boyfriend.

"Chris…? Chris…?" she said weakly.

*****

Chris was there and he held her hand. Camera crews weren't allowed inside the medic tent and Chef was outside making sure they knew that. The moment Chris heard Gwen was here he had rushed over making the excuse that she was a liability and he didn't want her to sue. So alone in the medic tent Chris watched over Gwen for hours until she made a coherent response.

He stretched one hand out and brushed a strand of blue hair from her damp fevered face, lingering slightly at her flushed cheek. "Yeah it's me…I came to check up on you…to make sure you haven't died or anything…I'd be fired if that was the case" he stated. She was so vulnerable right now, so weak and unprotected…and her skin was soft…like he imagined.

_Chris get a hold of yourself, you're thinking dirty about a sick teen…Gwen…I want you…UGH_

Involuntarily she leaned further into his cupped hand and closed her eyes. Even though he wasn't Trent it was comforting none the less. With her eyes closed she could imagine that hand belonging to anyone and at this moment she was thinking of Trent. Trent was the one at her side, Trent was the one comforting her and Trent was the one she…loved?

No. Maybe liked…

*****

"I'm so sorry Trent! That must suck for Jen to be sick!" Lindsay said. She perched in the seat of a folding chair.

"Gwen…" he sighed.

"Huh?" Lindsay scratched the back of her head.

"Her name is Gwen…not Jen…" he put his face into his upraised hands.

The blonde twirled a piece of long hair around her fingers and glanced at Trent. He kept sighing and muttering things to himself, she felt bad and he wanted to relax him. In a swift movement she swept behind Trent and firmly held him between her knees. Then she began to knead his shoulders. In an effort to change the subject she said "What do you think our next challenge is? I heard something about a prison I think…"

Trent tried to shrug away but he couldn't, so he gave in and relaxed. _Chris_. That name and that man brought a sour taste to his mouth. The rhythm of Lindsay's finger movements lulled him, his muscles loosened up and his breathing slowed down. "Hmm…a prison…" he groaned. Her manicured fingers crawled down the back of his shirt, poking into just the right places. 'Up…up…" Trent smiled. This feeling was nice…it was good and pleasurable. Lindsay's fingertips danced around his flesh sending little sparks of pleasure wherever they went. He breathed even slower than before until well…until…

*****

"Geoff my friend I have an honest question to ask you" Justin strolled next to him and Bridget. "Yeah brah, shoot" Geoff chuckled as he held Bridget's hand firmly in his own. Justin tried to think of a way to say it "Erm…you and your girlfriend are on totally diff teams aren't you worried? I mean look at Gwen and Trent". Bridget glared angrily "That wouldn't get in the way of our relationship! Would it???" Geoff nodded his head in agreement although obviously lost in thought. Justin smiled. That was all he needed to say. With a small wave he walked off contentedly.

Confessional: Justin- "This game is going to be in the bag; once the couples are turned against each other it'll be easy as pie. Did you know pie is good for your complexion by the way???"

*****

NEXT DAY

The Gaffers and Grips stood on their respective sides while waiting for Chris to make an elaborate entrance.

They waited…

And waited…

Watched prop tumbleweed rolled by…

Waited a bit more…

Sat a while…

"Screaming Gaffers and Killer Grips!!!" Chris yelled from a megaphone nearby. The (actors/campers?) all looked around until Beth yelled "He's up there! Look!" Chris sure enough was standing on the top of one of the prop buildings, in a swift movement he jumped off. "OH HELL NOOO!" LaShawna screamed "THAT FOOLS GONNA KILL HIMSELF!!!!"

Chris did a few turns in the air and laughed until he hit the ground.

Both the Gaffers and Grips cringed and turned away, Beth and Lindsay both screamed along with Harold, Duncan kept his eyes peeled. Seemingly the ground where their host had landed was solid concrete, but upon closer inspection it turned out to be an air bag that was painted gray and potted into the sidewalk. Chris got up "Man! You guys are chickens! Ha ha…"he brushed himself off.

His costume change this time was, as always, a giant hint towards the movie genre challenge. This time he wore a black wife-beater and dark tattered gray cargos. He had ammo packs strapped to his belt and cool sunglasses. "Glad to see that my actors are up n' early!!!" he chuckled.

"Please tell me we are not doing that crazy shiiit…" LaShawna was still a bit shaken with bits of hair sticking up. "Most likely…but don't worry no harm will come to my princess…" Harold batted his eyelashes at her. "I ain't your princess Harold…" she sighed.

"BACK TO MEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Chris yelled into his megaphone. Once again when their ears stopped bleeding, full attention was given to our lovely host. "OK!!! Jeez…" Chris strolled over to a beautiful red car "What I was gonna say-"he began. "Is that a Viper? The newest model?!" Geoff was in awe. The guys rushed to the car, running over Chris in the process. Well all except Harold.

Confessional: Harold- "Honestly cars aren't that amazing…I mean they are like giant toys right??? But a dragon…now that's a ride…*drools*"


	9. The Dream

DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER NOT MINE NOT MINE

_Crickets chirped quietly as if in acknowledgement of the lovers embrace. Moonlight shone down upon them as they stared into each others twinkling eyes._

_She was scared but she wanted him. She was alone but now she had him. She was lonely but…there he was. His warmth emanated around his body and touched hers, sending chills down her spine and oddly enough, to her lips. She wanted to kiss him, to taste his musk…but she was so scared._

_And yet he looked upon her like she was a goddess divine. His breathing was labored like he was holding something back, like he didn't want to unleash himself. But she knew, she knew by those eyes. Those eyes that devoured her body and soul, eyes that pleaded for their owners thirst to be quenched. _

_She caressed his rough cheek and then leaned in. She wanted to devour him as well; she wanted him, every piece._

_He took her chin firmly in one hand and placed her mouth on his. She felt his tongue softly probe between her lips, licking her teeth and nibbling her bottom lip. She wanted to let him in but she was so scared. A tingle tickled her as his hand crawled up her shirt to feel one already perky nipple. She was scared so she tried to get away, but then it happened._

_**Red hot blood dripped from her shirt, the stain expanded until it soaked the entire top. "NOOOO!!!" she screamed. The blood wasn't coming from her- that much she knew- it was flowing from **__**his**__** wrists, **__**his**__** mouth, **__**his**__** skin. "My god NOOOO!!!" the screech went everywhere.**_

_**And yet the moon kept shining.**_

_**And the crickets kept chirping.**_

_**In agony the man fell to the floor, moaning in pain and crying. She wanted to go to him but she was scared. She wanted to help him but she was afraid. She wanted to hold him but she was…terrified.**_

"_**Help me…" he choked.**_

"_**I-I can't…I d-don't…no…noooo…NOOOOOO!!!!"**_

_*********_

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Gwen sat up drenched in sweat. Her body shook and she just couldn't calm down her breathing. The quick little gasps made it hard for her to concentrate on not losing her dream. Throwing the sheets to the side Gwen put her bare feet on the cool ground of the medic tent. What she wanted right now was water and there wasn't any. "Chef? Doctor? Somebody???" Gwen wobbled to the tent flap and peeked out. In the distance she could see her friends running around trying to complete a challenge. She quickly wondered why they were building go-karts before something else caught her attention.

In the far corner where the camera crew was filming, standing behind a man with the boom-mic and next to Chris, was none other than Courtney. She looked furious waving her arms and pointing at a piece of paper she had upraised in Chris' face. "The hell???" Gwen shook her head. Too much information in too short of a notice. Gwen continued to sneak down the dirt path until she found the kitchen. Not wanting to be caught, the Goth slid in and stole an energy drink from the fridge. "Intern Brett" was written in Sharpie on the label but she ignored it, it was only an intern.

The dream still fluttered around in her mind, replaying scenes on its own. Yells came from the challenge lot but it didn't faze her. Gwen was completely contented at the moment just sitting on the kitchen floor and drinking a Monster. Her dream was the main concern at the moment.

*****

"YOU ARE SOOO ANNOYING…!" Chris yelled at Courtney. His hair was a mess due to the now constant hair pulling.

"You better watch what you say mister!!! I can charge you with verbal assault and harassment, both of which my lawyers wont take too" Courtney yelled back.

"Alright fine…" he gave up "Since it was the producers' stupid decision to put you back on the show…go ahead…ugh…" he pinched his nose in stress. The 'great' idea the producers had came up with was the re-intro of Courtney. Supposedly they said she was one of the highest rated contestants of last season. Damn ratings…

"CHEF TURN THE POWER UP ON THAT HOSE!!!!" the host stomped away and sat in his comfy folding chair.

"Oh god…why did they bring her back?" Heather dropped her hand to her hip. Duncan looked up from the wheel he was trying to screw on and gasped. On the Killer Grips –already barking out orders- stood Courtney in all her former glory.

"Gosh I cant believe they put crazy back on the show" Harold said. Duncan gripped Harold by the throat and growled "Don't call her crazy!" he shook him. "Duncan put Harold down! You'll break his puny neck!" LaShawna slapped his hand away and helped Harold get up when he fell to the floor. "Um can we stop fighting?" Bridget piped up "We barely started on this damn thing…" she said while kicking the side of their crap-mobile.

Duncan shook his head turning back to the wheel. This is gonna get majorly awkward…


	10. Don't Wanna

**A/N: SORRY I TOOK SO LONG MY PEEPS. I WAS BUSY WITH COLLEGE AND STUFF….rawr.**

LaShawna stepped down from her trailer. She tried to desperately drown out the incessant yelling coming from Courtney. "Ever since that bitch showed up its been "Harold this' and 'Revenge that…'" LaShawna mumbled angrily. She was having enough trouble protecting Harold from Duncan, she didn't need that crazy on him too, and on top of that Gwen's' condition worried her.

"Hey LaShawna, going to go see Gwen?" Trent strode up beside her on the pathway to the medic tent. "Yea huh…how come I don't see you in there boy?" LaShawna flicked her ponytail aside "For her boyfriend you sure don't act like one when she really needs you…" Trent shrugged nervously then placed his hands in his pockets "I've seen Gwen…" She looked him up and down. There hadn't been a day where she wasn't with Gwen, even then the times she couldn't be present were taken by Chris. "Really? When then?" she sneered.

********

Tinkling laughter spilt from the entrance to the medic tent. Gwen reclined in her cot while Chris sat by her side and continued to recount some of his shenanigans. The air around them was light and cheery, a person could walk in and get their spirits lifted, and any stranger would assume them a couple. After suffering through a bout of giggles, Gwen finally stopped enough to say "You know Chris, I ALWAYS thought you were a stuck up prick…"

"HEY!" he said angrily. Gwen looked up shocked and a little ashamed "Sorry…" He held up his hand to quickly add "I never said I wasn't a prick…" Chris gave her one his cocky smiles. She dropped her gaze sheepishly and chuckled "Very funny…"

*******

Chris watched her in amusement and in satisfaction. As a habit his hand shot up to finger the small bag around his throat as he studied Gwen. His eyes must have become dazed because Gwen spoke up "Chris are you ok?" He blinked a few times and turned towards her "W-what…?" "You were touching that little sack like it was your precious or something…" she said. "It was…a gift…a ring from someone that I knew before…" Chris sighed. A ruffle came from the bed sheets as Gwen sat up to be closer to him in case he needed some comforting. "Like a dead grandma or something?"

He stood up so quickly that he knocked the chair to the floor. Red tinged his face and his muscles were a bit tensed. 'Its no one you need to know about! Mind your business!" Chris growled angrily.

Many changes happened at once to Gwen's face, it went from shock to hurt and then anger. Her fists balled up "I was just asking! You don't have to be such a dick!" she struck out at his leg. In reaction Chris automatically gripped her wrist and pulled it aside to stare down at her. In mid-yell he ceased and his face fell. Instead of an angry tensed up teen with clenched teeth he saw a despairing woman with tears travelling down her face and underlying fear. A woman sat before him with pain emanating from her aqua eyes…he was looking into the face of Vendetta.

"Let me go you jerk!"

What are you doing?

"Go on hit me already!"

Please…stop hurting me…

"Let go and leave!!!"

Chris please don't leave me!!!

"I'm not leaving you…I won't let you go…" Chris muttered. Gwen's eyes widened as she felt herself being pulled up to Chris' chest, she gasped when she felt one arm snake around her waist to keep her there. She knew something was wrong, his eyes seemed so distant and displaced, and he was looking at her but seeing someone else. "Chris…what are you…" she began. "I'm not leaving you…not again…" his breath tingled her lips. He had her so close he could feel her thin frame against his, if he wanted to he could probably count every rib and every crevice. Her body heat drove him wild and Gwen's scent…it registered to him that it wasn't Vendettas but it was enticing all the same. She had chosen a perfume that was sweet and yet dangerous, a wild tang of sorts. Chris compared the smell to a mysterious allurance; it was almost like a perfumed flower hidden in the depths of the Amazon. Boy did he want this flower to be his.

_I cant do this here Chris…is someone finds us…I don't want to force her but I want her so badly…Chris let her go…just this once or you'll never see her again…_

"Gwen give me one kiss please…one and I'll leave you alone I swear…" Chris pleaded hoarsely. Gwen had been around men enough to sense to the signs of lust. A chill climbed up her spine and wrapped around her gut. He was the host…he was older…it was illegal…she had Trent…so many excuses but she found herself finding none of them good enough. Gwen realized he was still staring at her intensely, she realized then he probably wouldn't let her go if she didn't comply. "O-one kiss and t-that's it…I-I don't know if we shou…" she was cut off.

*****

LaShawna reached the tent in time to witness the embrace; she stifled a gasp then hid behind the tent flap. She tried her best not to make a scene as she watched the scene unfold before her…How Chris swept her close and now kept her friend as her hostage…and how after only a moments delay, Gwen complied to his demand. Now she watched in horror as their mouths collided with one another neither hungrier that the other but both wanting. "Oh…damn Gwen…I don't know if I can back you up on this one girl…" she whispered. The kiss went on, breaking in momentary intervals only for breaths of air and then they would delve back into each other. If Gwen ever told her she didn't want to do it but was forced…LaShawna wouldn't believe it.

Confessional: LaShawna- *big-eyed and speechless*


	11. Get Into It

Do not own.

He had become possessed.

Possessed by a demon named Gwen; a demon whose claws dug into his very soul and refused to let go. Chris didn't want her to let go, he didn't want to let go…he needed her. Whether she liked it or not, she belonged to him now.

He sat on his couch thinking deeply. What had come over him last night? "_She pushed me to do it"_ he thought "_she wanted me to…so I did". _Chris was nervous. It gnawed at his stomach twisting and tumbling around restlessly. What was she doing? Did she feel something for him? Or…had he just taken advantage of a teenager?

The sheets were knotted between Gwen's fingers. As she stared into the vastness of her tent she began to reflect on what happened. Being scared was a given but shouldn't she had just been terrified? Instead she found herself calm…and pleased…and wanting more…that's what worried her. The way his arms wrapped around her; the gentle warmness of his lips hungrily engulfing hers. Gwen brushed her lips with the tips of her fingers, reminding herself of the electricity she had felt.

"GWEN!"

Startled, Gwen snapped back to reality and looked at the source of her bereavement. "LaShawna…? How come you didn't come yesterday?" she sat up.

"Girl…I was on my way too and…well I saw some shit go down inside this tent and…I didn't wanna barge in here and interrupt y'all" LaShawna sat by her bedside and looked up at Gwen innocently. Gwen's face froze in horror "I…w-well…it wasn't what you t-thought…!"

"Honey it's EXACTLY what I thought…you wanna fuck Chris! I told ya to get us in good but damn girl…" She laughed and slapped her thigh. "GODDAMN you don't have to turn red!"

Gwen tried to hide her face, she wanted to curl up and hide for the rest of her life. The situation was pretty serious for her but her dear friend took it so lightly. "LaShawna please, I don't want to sleep with him, I don't even want to see him again…But I…"

"Knock knock..." Duncan appeared at the tent entrance. "Am I interrupting ladies?"

LaShawna got up and walked out "Naw I was just leaving…see you later Gwen!" she called from outside. Duncan plopped down next to Gwen and put his head in his hands. Gwen patted his head in sympathy "I know she's back, how are you handling it?" He glanced at her and said "Not too well, I can't look at her without feeling guilty. Then that asshole Justin started flirting with her and I know it's just to drive a knife into me…" "Does she flirt back?" "Yeah." Gwen smiled and tugged on is green mohawk playfully "That means she doesn't like him and that she's doing it to get back at you, Courtney never flirts!" Duncan dwelled on it for a moment "Yeah…she was horrible at the stuff; it was always funny when she tried…"

He thought back to their 1st anniversary. Courtney told him that she would take of everything because she knew he wasn't a romantic. Well he was and still is but she refused to see that. So she took it upon herself to make arrangements for a "romantic" evening. Some of his friends had told him that they suspected Courtney was going to sleep with him, which had filled him with joy and basic arousal. Knowing that Courtney had finally trusted him enough to be with him in the most intimate of ways...reassured that she loved him. Anniversary night with gift in hand, Duncan made his way to her house. Thankfully; she had told him; her parents were away on business and they trusted their little Courtney not to do anything. The dinner she had prepared looked straight out of a magazine and he knew she must've spent hours making sure everything looked the way it did in the pictures. Due to that fact though, it tasted horrible.

"Babe…this tastes…this tastes like shit" Duncan put his fork down.

"DUNCAN I SPENT HOURS ON IT SO EAT IT!" she screamed.

He grumpily ate and mumbled cusses between bites, the only good part being that he could see his girlfriend having equally as much trouble with the food. The next few hours were spent watching movies that Courtney had deemed appropriate for the occasion through research. Duncan sat through the chick flicks bored. Sometimes he would look over at her and see her analyzing the movie in and out, taking it into stock and reference.

Finally, they had made their way to her bedroom. Of course; he noted; nothing was out of place, so neat. Courtney then turned to him and…

"Duncan? Duncan they're calling your team for a challenge! Heeelllllllooooooooo" Gwen yelled into his ear.

"Huh what?" he jumped

*Confessional: Gwen-"I don't really know what he was thinking about but he was real into it that's for sure…maybe Courtney…?"*


	12. Authors Note my peeps V2

**Authors Note-**

**Hey guys I know its been awhile huh?**

**Well Im sorry it took so long but things happen eh? Well...**

**First off I wanna thank all my readers and especially the devout few that has waited this long. You guys are awesome. But I have a problem.**

**WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Thats right.**

**Now as we all know, TDA has come to an end and we were entertained by TDWT (which I loved). Now there is nothing. I'm not one for re-runs (wheres the fun if you know whats gonna happen?) but I do enjoy the show. It was my inspiration for this story. **

**Now this is an Authors Plea:**

**Help me Oh Dear Readers and give me suggestions. Inspire me with ideas and what you would like to see. Now to every ones interest not every request will be fulfilled. But that is to ensure the mystery and the chapter-turning velocity of this story. For example I like the suggestion that Duncan should kick Trents ass for cheating on Gwen. I like that very much. I might use it! :D**

**Now my friends, please fill my little message box or email with helpful hints and I will appreciate oh so greatly.**

**Thank you verrrrrrry much!**


	13. What Am I Doing?

**A/N: It's been awhile hasn't it? Well I thought this story would have been long since dead if not for yesterday. Yesterday I got an email saying someone had favorited me as an author. What a Terrible one I've been though. So in short, let me see what I can do for you.**

The very next day Gwen was released from her hell in the medic tent. She wasn't surprised to see that thier host wasn't there. As she was escorted back to the girls trailer Gwen glanced up at Chef Hatchet. Was it okay to ask where McLane was? Sure...she was a contestant right? "Chef? How come I don't hear our hosts annoying screeches today?" she asked quietly. The giant man looked at her sideways before answering "That fool called in sick, said he'd been working too hard or some stupid shit".

She simply nodded. Hatchet kept a close watch on her right until she waved him off and vanished into the trailer. Something wasn't right. He had never seen Chris pay so much attention to a contestant before...actually anybody besides himself. Something was up...and if he could dig up the little secret he'd have McLane doing HIS bidding from now on. With a deep chuckle Chef Hatchet walked off. The campers had the rest of the day off, which Gwen was thankful for. She could hear some of the boys outside laughing and roughhousing with each other. Well mostly it was Duncan picking on Harold again but that's the way Duncan "played". Any minute now she expected Trent to knock on her door to see how she was doing. He hadn't visited her once since she had fainted but she had attributed that to him being busy with the challenges. Gwen was startled out of her thoughts when Heather stormed in. She have Gwen a quick glance before asking "Ugh...they let you out already? Like this place wasn't cramped enough!". Gwen rolled her eyes "Yeah...miss you too Heather...where is everyone?".

"What? Do you think I keep tabs on everybody?" Heather scoffed. Gwen only had to look at her for a moment before she gave in "Duncan and the guys are outside except for your bf-" "Trent isn't out there?" Gwen interrupted. "No! Let me finish! Anyway, Trent isn't there. Beth is with Justin and LaShawna, Courtney has her own private cabin..." at which they both rolled their eyes "...and Bridget and Geoff are out doing thier thing...I have no idea where that ditz Lindsay is".

The girl in question was at the moment laying at Trents side trying to catch her breath "Woo...Brett that was great..." she smiled and cuddled into his naked chest. He said nothing. Trent felt terrible. During the vicious session he had just shared with the blonde next to him he had not once thought of Gwen, but now that he was pleased enough to relax, she flooded his mind. Trent was smart enough to know that what he had done...what he was doing was wrong. This was unfair to Gwen. "Lindsay...you can't tell anybody remember?". She nodded "I know! Why do boys always tell me that?" she cocked her head deep in thought. Trent smacked his forehead. Lindsay sat up and looked down at him and smiled "You know Brett...I think I like you...more than Tyson..." "Tyler?" "Who?".

He sighed again "I can't return those feelings Lindsay, I have a girlfriend" he sat up and looked around for his shirt. Lindsay nibbled her bottom lip "Well you can break up with Jen can't you? If you liked her that much you wouldn't be with me would you?".

Trent stared at her momentarily. That had been one of the most thought-out things Lindsay had ever said. The truth rang around his skull like a loose bullet.

**Confessional:Lindsay- "Isn't it great? I think im in love! With Brett!"**

**Trent-"What am I doing?" *rubs his temples***


End file.
